Love and Hate
by Modochi
Summary: A quick story. Sonic loves Amy who after years of rejections, fake dates and snide insults from Sonic and his ex girlfriends have grow to feel nothing but hate towards him. Not for fans of Rouge, Sally and Blaze.


Disclaimer: I own none of the Sonic franchise characters, they all belong to SEGA and Sonicteam.

Love and Hate.

"I love you." The words came out in a hesitant whisper as he glanced at her from his position against the guard rail.

Turning her head towards him, her eyes narrowed a bit as she felt her heart flutter in, what,, joy, shock, disgust, she couldn't really judge it. "What?"

Facing her more fully, his left hand slid up t nervously scratch one oh his quills as he pushed doff the guard rail as well. "I love you."

"You love me?" Her voice dripped with disbelief as she pushed off the guard rail as well, her pink quills flaying in the wind from her movement as her voice turned cold. "You. love. me."

The blue hedgehog before her blinked his eyes as his mouth opened and closed in a manner not unlike a gold fish, clearly the response from her wasn't what he had expected. "Amy?"

Giggling a bit, Amy watched as Sonic reached out to touch her, her body moving back from him in reflex as she felt her breath hitch in her throat. "You love me, after all these years, you say it like it should matter."

"Whoa what? Amy, what are..." The words were silence as the 18 year old hedgehog gave him a glare as cold as ice, her hands resting on her hips. "Amy?"

Shaking her head, Amy watched him, her eyes sliding up and down his still well toned body and felt disgust swarm through her mind. "I'm sorry Sonic but really, I'm not gonna fall for that BS, not again."

Tapping her fingers on her pants, she moved to lean on her other foot. "What, Rouge too busy sleeping around to answer your booty call, was Blaze so occupied with being a princess she couldn't suck you off or did Sally slap you around again."

"It must be one of those reason you pull this stunt again." Eyes narrowed she watched as Sonic spluttered and shook his hands as he watched the pink hedgehog shake her head. "Right, so it is that plan again huh, pick up Amy and use her to make your current ex want you back or maybe you just wanted to get into someone Else's pants."

"What the hell Amy?" Sonic spat out as he slammed one hand down on the guard rail next to him, his eyes narrowed in shock and anger. "I... Why?"

Shaking her head, Amy jut watched as Sonic stared at her, his face not showing one bit of emotion beyond a few seconds of confusion. "I don't know Sonic, maybe it's getting insulted by You and Sally for years on end, having you and Rouge belittled and mock me doing our stay in the Twilight cage or it could be because you used me to break up Silver and Blaze so you could hook up with her."

Eyes narrowing in pure Amy, Amy pushed one finger onto Sonic's chest. "Or it's the emotional bitch slap you gave me when you dated her right in front of me." Removing her finger, Amy willed her anger to go away, his mouth turning into a thin line as Sonic just gave her a blank stare. "You don't even get it, do you."

Turning around, Amy grabbed her hammer with a sigh and stared back over her shoulder while calming herself down a bit while watching the bleak expression on her former hero's face. "Whatever it is that you wanted from me, you're not getting it. Find yourself another fool to abuse hedgehog."

Rushing off, the pink hedgehog didn't even look back to see if Sonic had decided to follow her or not, she was here in Eggman's latest base for one reason only and it wasn't to win his love or even friendship.

Behind her, Sonic just stared at her retreating figure while Knuckles and Tails moved up to stand besides him, the fox blinking in shock while Knuckles just chuckled at the sight as Sonic lifted up his hand to stop her. "Amy?"

"Talk about getting burned." Knuckles mocked as he watched Sonic's eyes flicker and his hand drop down to rest at his side. "What, don't tell me you actually expected her to put up with all that crap you put her through Sonic."

"Knuckles." Tails hissed out as he watched Sonic shake his head bit before the blue hedgehog stomped off in a fit, his body shaking from an anger surge. "Hey wait up, don't just run off-" as he spoke, Tails barely had time to blink before Sonic was off running as well. "-on your own."

Face palming, Knuckles groaned in disgust as he watched the blue blur run off in one direction while a pink and slower blur moved in another one. "Great, now what?"

Looking back at Knuckles, Tails sighed as he tossed a Miles Electric into his hands. "We go after them of course." Overriding the echidna's protest, Tails flexed his arms as he prepared to run and fly faster then he ever had before. "I'll go with Sonic, you follow Amy. You got a better chance of surviving any temper tantrums she might throw."

Shrugging Knuckles watched as Tails flew off before he too off running after Amy, his head already smarting from the steam of complaints she'd no doubt torment him with.

Eyes narrowing, Knuckles shook his head as he turned and took a third path. "Forget it Tails, whatever this mess is about, I'm staying out of it."


End file.
